reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
American Army Captain
|image = |caption = |aka = |gender = Male |location = Transitory |affiliations = U.S. Military |birth = Unknown |status = Undetermined |death = Undetermined |weapon = Cattleman Revolver Bolt Action Rifle }} to John Marston}} The is a Supporting character in Red Dead Redemption. Background Little is known of this Captain's background other than he rose through the ranks of the American Army to become a battle hardened veteran who is shown to be perfectly capable in harsh combat. Interactions ''Red Dead Redemption'' The Army captain leads the military battalion to assist John Marston, Edgar Ross and Archer Fordham to infiltrate Dutch van der Linde's camp in Cochinay. John Marston first lays eyes on him when he along with the two agents arrives at the army camp in the automobile. The captain tells Agent Ross that Van der Linde's men have taken the bait. Ross then tells him to get his soldiers into position. The Captain and his soldiers ride along side the automobile and provide cover fire for Marston on the machine gun, they press forward to Cochinay, killing many of Dutch's men on the way. The automobile is eventually taken down by explosives, Ross, Fordham, and Marston survive the explosion with a few scars. The Captain suggests that they get to Dutch before sundown. They all mount their horses and ride to Cochinay. When they arrive at Dutch's fortress entrance, He orders one of his soldiers to blow the gate open. They fight their way through the camp, killing the rest of Dutch's men. When they progress to the final gate, Marston tells the captain that he should tend to his wounded and that he must face Dutch alone. He is not seen after this until the last mission where he is present in the firing squad which kills Marston. He can be killed or ignored in Marston's last stand. ''Undead Nightmare'' Marston meets him at the beginning of the mission "Missing Souls". Inside Fort Mercer, Marston encounters the Captain putting up a poster. Thinking that he has been given the work of underlings and is still hunting for bounty targets despite the rise of the undead, Marston jokes with him about it. The Captain rounds on John, tersely pointing out that the posters are of people who are missing throughout the frontier and need to be found before they meet a grisly fate. Seeing that it is not a laughing matter, John decides to help rescue the missing persons. He can later on be encountered as one of the survivors wandering around Fort Mercer. Mission Appearances ''Red Dead Redemption'' * "And You Will Know The Truth" * "And The Truth Will Set You Free" * "The Last Enemy That Shall Be Destroyed" ''Undead Nightmare'' * "Missing Souls" Trivia * Edgar Ross appears to have authority over him as he obeys his orders. * The Captain is also not a fan of government interference as he tells Marston that his boys don't know who's giving the orders anymore. * His character bears a similar appearance to John Price from the Call of Duty series, both are in Captain rank and in command of a platoon, the difference is that John Price is a British S.A.S. instead of U.S. Army. * Due to one of his quotes in Undead Nightmare, he whispers to himself "Howard, Howard, what have you done?", possibly revealing that his name may be Howard. Before the attack in Cochinay, a soldier says to an officer that Captain Jones approved his transfer, but the soldier may be referring to another officer. Gallery File:Rdr_marston_army_captain.jpg